leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Runeterra
Runeterra (also knowns as Magic Earth) is the fictional world where League of Legends takes place. It comprises the of Valoran (the location of the world's nations and the residence of its influential figures) and twelve oceans with three archipelagos around it. Also couple of moons rotate around the planet. Locations Though there are many regions and settlements on Valoran, the rest of Runeterra remains largely unknown: Northern Lands= * Bubbling Bog * Demacia ** Demacian Capital *** Alabaster Library *** Buvelle mansion *** College of Magic *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian harbor *** Demacian penitentiary *** Laurent mansion *** Royal Palace of House Lightshield *** The Golden Round *** Vayne mansion ** Demacian rural town ** Golden crossing ** Jandelle ** Needlebrook ** Uwendale * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake **** Rakelstake palace ** Frostguard Citadel *** Beast cells ** Gelid Vortex ** Howling Abyss ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village * Howling Marsh * Ironspike Mountains * Kaladoun * Kalamanda * Marshes of Kaladoun * Noxus ** Northern Plains ** Noxus Prime *** Du Couteau mansion *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** The Immortal Bastion **** Grand Generals quarters *** Noxian Bleak Academy *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena * Piltover ** Ezreal's house ** Heimerdinger's Laboratory ** Jayce's Laboratory ** Piltover Customs ** Piltover Police Department ** Piltover's treasury ** Piltover City Zoo ** Reveck's house ** Yordle Academy of Science & Progress *** Academy library * The Great Barrier ** Mogron Pass ** Mount Targon *** The Peak **** The Silver City *** The Lunari Temple *** The Rakkor Tribe *** The Solari Temple **** Solari archives * Zaun ** College of Techmaturgy ** Dr. Mundo's Laboratory ** Priggs Industries *** Priggs Industries factories *** Priggs Industries warehouse *** The Locker ** Sump Works *** Sector 90TZ ** The Slums *** Memorial Wall ** Viktor's Laboratory ** Zaun sewer |-| Southern Lands= * Fyrone Flats * Icathia * Kumungu * Plague Jungles * Sablestone Mountains * Shurima ** Bel’zhun ** Sai ** Shuriman Capital *** Cycle of Ascension *** Emperors Way road *** Oasis of the Dawn *** Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars *** Steps of Ascension *** The Great Library of Nasus *** The Library of the Sun *** The Tomb of the Emperors *** Temple of the Sun ** Shurima Wastes *** Astrologer’s Tower *** Kenethet *** Nashramae *** Nerimazeth *** Vekaura **** Temple of the Sun *** Zuretta * Tempest Flats * Urtistan * Voodoo Lands * Yordle Land ** Bandle City *** The Mothership *** City Hall *** City Square |-| Surrounding Islands= * Guardian's Sea ** Blue Flame Islands *** Bilgewater **** East Bay ***** Grey Harbor ***** Port Mourn ***** Smuggler’s Cove ***** Southern Beacon **** West Bay ***** Rat Town ****** Butcher's Bridge ****** Diver's Bluff ****** Fleet Street ******* The Brazen Hydra ****** Freeman's Aerie ****** Slaugher Docks ******* Gangplank's warehouse ******* The Dead Pool (Destroyed) ******* White Wharf ****** Temple of The Mother Serpent ****** The Syren *** Isle of Buhru *** Serpentine River ** Ionia *** Bard Mountain **** Floating Villages *** Celestial Fortress *** Master Yi's Village *** Navori **** Astral Grove **** Ionian Capital City ***** Kashuri armories ***** The Lotus Garden **** Placidium ***** Shojin Monastery ***** Serene Garden ****** Great Tree *** Galrin *** Hirana Monastery *** Kinkou Monastery *** Shon-Xan *** Temple of Pallas *** Temple of the Jagged Knife *** Tevasa Mountain *** Tuula **** Tuula Prison *** Zhyun **** Jyom Pass ** Knife Straits ** The Shroud *** Shadow Isles **** Twisted Treeline * Conqueror's Sea * 10 Currently Unknown Seas See also * An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra cs:Runeterra es:Runaterra fr:Runeterra pl:Runeterra pt-br:Runeterra ru:Runeterra zh:符文之地 Category:Places